Eddie Brock
Eddie Brock is a recurring antagonist of Spider-Man in the Marvel Comics universe and in Sam Raimi's third Spider-Man film. A former journalist who blamed the wall-crawler for the loss of his job, he wanted revenge more than anything and would get the opportunity for retribution after bonding with a malicious alien symbiote, becoming the super-villain Venom. Spider-Man 3 Edward Brock Jr. (portrayed by Topher Grace) started working as a photographer for the Daily Bugle and was keen to make a name for himself by taking photographs of Spider-Man. Spider-Man even met Eddie and told him that his shots were normally done by Peter Parker, but Eddie didn't care about Parker's career and approached J. Jonah Jameson, soon after recieving an exclusive deal. After Spider-Man started wearing a new black costume (which was, in fact, the Venom symbiote), Eddie later delivered new Spidey photos to the Bugle. However, Peter Parker later revealed that the photos had been digitally altered versions of Parker's own shots. Eddie begged Peter not to tell Jameson as no other news firm in New York would hire him, but Peter - influenced by the symbiote - ignored Eddie's pleas and delivered the evidence to Jameson, which led to Eddie being fired from the Bugle. After his dismissal, Eddie fell into depression. One night, he sat in a church and prayed to God, begging Him to kill Peter for ruining his career. Moments later, the church bells began to toll and Eddie looked upward to find Peter in the bell tower, wearing his Spider-Man suit and tearing off a strange black mass from his body. The alien symbiote then oozed down the bell tower and enveloped Eddie, sharing with him its hatred of Spider-Man as well as his powers and identity. From that moment on, Eddie would become poison to Spider-Man and everyone he loved. Venom later approached Flint Marko, aka the Sandman, and together they plotted to take revenge on Spider-Man. They kidnapped Peter Parker's girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and took her to a construction site, daring Spider-Man to come save her. Spider-Man responded to the summons, accompanied by his friend-turned-enemy Harry Osborn, the New Goblin. While Harry battled against a gigantic Sandman, Spider-Man fought against Venom, who revealed his true identity as Eddie Brock. Peter tried to reach out to Eddie and tell him that the symbiote was corrupting his mind, but Eddie simply responded by saying he enjoyed being a bad guy. During the battle on the construction site, several steel girders fell and the noise appeared to hurt the symbiote. Realizing the creature's weakness, Spider-Man surrounded Venom with several girders and struck them repeatedly with a pipe, causing intense sonic vibrations that separated the symbiote from Eddie. Spider-Man then threw one of Harry's pumpkin bombs at the symbiote, but as he did so, Eddie leapt after the bomb in a desperate and ultimately futile attempt to save the creature. The pumpkin bomb detonated and vaporized Eddie and the symbiote. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Final Showdown Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Explosion Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Marvel Characters